The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus including a light emitting part configured to irradiate a subject(s) with light.
An imaging apparatus disclosed in Keiichiro SHIRAI, Masaaki IKEHARA, and Masayuki OKAMOTO, Color and Shadow Replacing of Flash and No-Flash Photos to Create Noiseless Images, IEICE Transaction (Japanese Edition), Vol. J94-A, No. 4, pp. 275-284, 2011 is configured to correct a shadow(s) of a subject(s) generated by external light emission (e.g., flash light emission and auxiliary light emission). Specifically, the imaging apparatus shoots the same subject(s) a total of two times, i.e., shoots the subject(s) with the external light emission and without the external light emission. Color components of an image (a shadow(s) is generated mainly due to a change in luminance components of emitted light) acquired by the shooting with the external light emission and luminance components of an image acquired by the shooting without the external light emission are synthesized into a single image, thereby generating an image which does not contain the shadow(s) generated by the external light emission.
The present disclosure provides an imaging apparatus configured to easily acquire an image for which a shadow(s) generated by external light emission is reduced.